Le patron de mon mari
by Orcinus Orca L
Summary: Harry et Drago sont mariés depuis 3 ans. Bien que se soit un mariage arrangé, Harry se complaît dans cette relation et aime sincèrement Drago. Ce dernier est un bourreau de travail éprit de son patron, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Comment l'amour peut-il s'épanouir s'il n'ait qu'à sens unique ?
1. Prologue

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'utilise l'univers d'Harry Potter créé par J. K. Rowling.

Résumé :

Harry et Drago sont mariés depuis 3 ans. Bien que se soit un mariage arrangé, Harry se complaît dans cette relation et aime sincèrement Drago. Ce dernier est un bourreau de travail éprit de son patron, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Comment l'amour peut-il s'épanouir s'il n'ait qu'à sens unique ?

Prologue

Depuis toujours et à jamais Harry Potter était amoureux de Drago Malfoy. Ils le connaissait depuis toujours et n'a jamais cesser de le côtoyer. Comment ne pas résister à un beau blond à la gueule d'ange. C'est en découvrant son penchant que ses parents se sont décidé à l'aider. Un mariage arrangé n'est pas l'histoire d'amour dont il avait rêvé mais aujourd'hui il était bel et bien marié à Drago Malfoy. Bien sûr il avait eu peur que ce dernier refuse une telle proposition mais étonnamment Drago accepta, sans montrer d'empressement, mais sans être déçu non plus.

XXX

Drago travaillait depuis 6 ans à Jedusor Corp. Il aimait son travail, les gens comptaient sur lui, il était respecté et appréciait de tous. Son travail faisait partie intégrante de sa vie, car non seulement ses fonctions lui permettaient de démontrer un potentiel supérieur à la moyenne mais aussi de côtoyer au quotidien Tom Elvis Jedusor, son patron. Cette homme était assez digne pour attirer l'intérêt de Malfoy, grâce à des performances exceptionnelles : précoces sur le plan académique puis une ascension fulgurante dans le monde des affaires, Jedusor faisait beaucoup d'envieux. Tout en restant humble et ambitieux, Drago avait trouvait en lui son modèle. Malheureusement il ne put jamais lui faire part de ses sentiments à cause d'un mariage arrangé par ses parents.

Toutes les famille aisées de Londres se connaissaient et plus particulièrement la famille Potter et la famille Malfoy. Deux familles qui ont vécu dans une solide rivalité jusqu'à présent mais les choses avaient changé avec l'union des deux héritiers. Pour Drago se ne fut qu'une supercherie, il connaissait Harry Potter depuis toujours et il n'avais aucun attrait à ses yeux. Pourquoi lui imposer un tel choix ?! Pour des raisons financières sans doute, les affaires de la famille Malfoy n'était plus au beau fixe, ce qui attirait les vautours. L'union des deux jeunes hommes étaient un parfaite accord pour consolider leur domination. N'étant jamais rentré en conflit avec ses parents, et ne voulant surtout pas les décevoir, Drago consentit au mariage.

Trois ans déjà que cette mascarade durait, trois 3 ans d'une vie dont il ne voulait pas mais dont il réussit à s'accommoder. Il n'aimait pas Harry mais ne le détesté pas non plus. Ils se disputaient rarement et vivaient en harmonie, bien que Drago préférait se réfugier dans le travail.

XXX

La vie de Tom Elvis Jedusor était parfaite. Explication, il avait créé sa boite il y a 20 ans et aujourd'hui cette dernière détenait les parts majoritaires du marché, un véritable succès. Mais tous cela avait un coût, il travaillait 9 heures par jour, et même si cela est un réel plaisir de diriger son entreprise, il était temps qu'il conquière d'autre territoire. En effet maintenant que d'un point de vue financier il pouvait vivre sans soucis, il était temps qu'il passe à l'étape suivante de son plan : trouver l'amour. Il parlait bien du véritable amour avec un grand A, avec lequel il pourrait passer sa vie. Malheureusement le PDG de Jedusor Corp était réputé pour ne pas avoir très bon caractère.

Date de parution : 12.10.18.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 1 : Journée typique.

XXX

Harry

XXX

Levé 6 heures, j'ai mal dormit, je dois avoir une mine épouvantable. Luna va me dire que je fais peur aux enfants, mais c'est juste pour me taquiner ; ils m'adorent. J'ai toujours voulu des enfants mais Drago n'en veut pas maintenant, à chaque fois que j'entame une discussion à ce sujet, il élude mes questions. Je travail avec Luna depuis plus d'un an pour l'orphelinat, elle et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés à Poudlard et depuis nous sommes toujours amis, dévoués à notre noble cause.

Lorsque j'arrive sur mon lieu de travail, où se trouve une belle petite bâtisse un peu reculé de la ville, j'aperçois déjà des enfants qui jouent au ballon.

« Bonjours Harry ! » s'exclamèrent quelques-uns.

« Bonjours mes petits bonhommes ! Vous n'êtes jamais fatigués ? » rigolais-je.

« Je ne suis pas petit, MOI ! » s'insurgea Mattéo, le plus petit de la bande, un garçonné roux au fort tempérament.

« Et nous ne sommes pas fatigués, tu es seulement ramollie papy. » se moqua Benjamin, un farceur blond avec des tâches de rousseur.

Je commençais à protester, mais le travail me rappela vite à l'ordre :

« Harry tu es enfin arrivé , on attend plus que toi pour commencer. » me dit Luna.

« Mais ils … » tentais-je de protester.

« Tu t'amusera avec eux plus tard, viens vite. » me pressa-t-elle.

Je viens de mauvaise grâce, dans la salle principale. Un endroit très lumineux, les enfants avaient dessiné une fresque sur tout un pan du mur. La majorité d'entre eux étaient à l'intérieur, relativement agités, car chose inattendu, sur la table se dressait une montagne de pelote de laine. Qu'est-ce que leur monitrice avait bien pu leur dégoter ?

« Bien, nous allons tous apprendre à tricoter. » déclara Luna.

« Quoi ?! » fîmes-nous tous avec effarement.

« Ne faite pas cette tête de merlan fris mes chéries cela va-t-être amusant. » fit-elle enthousiaste.

« Euh Luna je crois que tu as légèrement déconné. » chuchotais-je à l'oreille de la blonde.

« Ouvre ton esprit, vieux rabougrit. » me sourit-elle. « Oh et va chercher les garçons, je m'en voudrais s'ils manquaient les rudiment des baguettes. »

Je partis chercher les garnements, en ayant la nette impression que ma collègue était diabolique.

« Les garçons c'est l'heur du tricot. » m'exclamais-je.

« Mais c'est absurde on est des garçons. » se plein Simon.

« Et en quoi cela est-il absurde ? » lui demandais-je sérieusement.

« Se sont les filles qui tricote, voilà tout. » se buta le petit brun.

« Il n'y a pas plus d'activité de filles que de garçon. Moi-même je vais faire du tricot, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'en faire. Mais cela ferait de la peine à Luna si vous ne veniez pas. »

L'argument qui fait mouche, personne ne voudrait contrarier Luna, pas même le patron, M Rubeus Hagrid qui passait outre ces activités farfelues. Les garçons se remirent en question avec des mines boudeuses. Mais ils ne rechignèrent pas à aller tricoté. Les petites victoires font tout un monde.

Nous passions la journée à tenter de tricoter, seul Tina, la petite Tina réussit un beau début d'écharpe. Luna était très fière d'elle.

« Bravo les enfants je suis très fière de vous. Quand à toi Harry, je compte sur toi pour améliorer tes bases, et au plus vite. » me dit-elle enthousiaste.

« Mais c'est injuste, depuis quand j'ai des devoirs maisons. »

« Cesse donc de râler, certain ont des tonnes de dossier à ramener chez eux, alors que toi tu n'as que deux malheureuses pelote de laine. »

XXX

Drago

XXX

Quand il se leva, Harry était déjà partie à l'orphelinat, il pourrait profité ainsi du calme de la maison. Il faisait plutôt beau aujourd'hui ce qui était assez rare, Drago en profita pour faire un jogging, puis rentré afin de prendre une douche avant de partir au travail.

Enfin arrivé à son boulot. Drago se mit au travail, tout en guettant la moindre apparition de son boss dont le bureau était à deux autres bureaux du sien. Ce qu'il ressentait pour lui est ce qui se rapproche le plus à de l'amour. En effet, Drago Malfoy n'avait jamais été un grand sentimental mais il y avait quelque personne qui pouvait lui faire de l'effet, dont son patron, qui a son grand malheur ne s'intéressait à lui uniquement que pour ces qualités de commercial.

Il savait si prendre pour vendre, il était numéro 1 dans son domaine. Il savait identifier les besoins mais surtout les personnes. Comme cette très chère Martha, qui avait un faible pour lui mais n'en démorde son professionnalisme envers Jedusor, c'est pourquoi Drago la respecté tant.

Bref, encore une journée enrichissante où il pouvait démontrer tous son génie. Bien que cette routine commençait fortement à l'agacer. Peut-être devait-il prendre des vacances ? S'éloigner de cet environnement qui n'était définitivement pas sain pour ses nerfs, son esprit et surtout pour son mariage, car il n'en doutait pas Harry ressentait cette distance. Et malgré cela, être ici, près de celui qu'il aime vraiment le rendait plus fort pour affronter l'ennuie, son père, sa vie tout simplement.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il envisageait de mettre un terme à son mariage mais cela était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Après tout Harry et lui étaient plutôt bien ensemble, ils ne se disputaient rarement, ils savaient vivre en harmonie ce qui n'était pas donné avec un Malfoy. Et puis la solitude le gagnerai très vite, il n'avait jamais vécu seul, cela n'était pas une raison mais cela suffisait à Drago Malfoy pour rester avec Harry Potter. Même si ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, Drago continua de mener cette vie car même si elle n'était pas parfaite, c'était bien la sienne.

Plus tard dans la soirée il alla dîner chez ces parents. C'était son moment de recueillement. Il était très nostalgique de sa vie d'avant, et puis par dessus tout, il chérissait sa mère qui ne cessait de demander de ces nouvelles.

Il arriva enfin au manoir Malfoy, sa demeure d'enfance. Il se revoyait encore courir dans les couloirs avec ses chaussures pleine de boue pour rendre folles les domestiques à l'indifférence de ses parents. En prenant du recule il se rendit bien compte de son comportement puéril. Aujourd'hui il contemple l'édifice avec nostalgie.

Un homme en costume sombre lui ouvrit la porte, il ne l'avait jamais vue.

« Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy, votre mère vous attend dans le salon Est. » dit-il poliment.

« Très bien. »

« Si je puis me permettre Monsieur, votre ressemblance avec votre paternel est fascinante. »

Drago se contenta de l'ignorer, pourquoi répondre à quelque chose qu'il savait déjà. Il se hâta de rejoindre sa mère. Elle se trouvait dans le salon, une pièce modeste à la moquette grise, de grande fenêtre à moitié recouverte par d'épais rideau vert. Elle lisait dans son fauteuil favori de velours émeraude lorsqu'il entra :

« Mon fils, comment te portes-tu ? Cela fait bien un mois que nous ne t'avons pas vue »

« Je vais fort bien mère, mais ne vous en déplaise j'ai beaucoup de responsabilité. » se justifia Drago.

« Ne dis pas de sottise, tu auras pu trouver un meilleur emploie avec les relations de ton père, et ce même si cette entreprise est aujourd'hui très prometteuse. »

« Je ne pouvais décemment pas vivre éternellement dans son ombre, mère. » expliqua-t-il.

« Tu es notre fils, il n'y aucun mal à vouloir le meilleur pour toi. » s'obstina Narcissa.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que son père entra dans le salon.

« Bonjour Drago. » fit la voix posé de Lucius Malfoy, un homme blond très imposant.

« Père. »

« Lucius, enfin ! »

« Pardonne-moi ma chère, le travail est très prenant. »

« Tel père, tel fils c'est ainsi. » se désespéra Narcissa.

« Si je ne m'abuses mère, vous avez épousé père et m'avez mis au monde, pour cela vous êtes doublement fautive de cet état de fait. Bien que je ne m'en plains pas car je vous dois la vie. » la taquina-t-il.

« Et bien sache, qu'a ton âge ton père était beaucoup plus présent à mes côtés alors que toi, jeune homme tu travailles beaucoup trop selon moi, et tu ne vis pas assez ta vie de famille. D'ailleurs pourquoi n'as-tu donc pas invité Harry ? »

« Il était occupé mère. Il vous passe ces salutations. »

« Fort bien il en va de même pour nous. » coupa Lucius. « Nous allons passer à table au salon d'hiver. »

« Le chef Nicolas nous a cocoté ton plat préféré mon chéri. » compléta son épouse pour adoucir la conversation.

Depuis son mariage arrangé, la relation entre Drago et son père s'était détériorée. Drago en voulait à son paternel pour lui avoir forcé la main quant à son partenaire de vie tandis que Lucius ne digérait toujours pas le fait que son fils soit homosexuel. Narcissa œuvrait beaucoup à la réunification de sa famille, car bien que l'on attribut des traits de caractère bien définient aux membres de sa famille, on oubliait souvent l'incroyable unicité de la famille Malfoy.

Le repas se déroula sans esbroufe, dans la simplicité du salon d'hiver. Les manœuvres de Narcissa avaient porté leur fruit. Elle avait tenté une approche subtile en amenant son mari à s'intéresser au travail de leur fils.

« J'ai eu rendez-vous avec ton patron, aujourd'hui. » laissa échapper Lucius.

« Ah bon. » répondit Drago n'arrivant pas à cacher sa surprise.

« Un homme d'affaire plutôt intéressant si tu veux mon avis. »

« Eh bien je suis du même avis, père. »

« Bien. Nous aurons donc l'occasion de travailler ensemble. » conclua Lucius.

Drago ne put cacher son sourire, son père faisait un pas vers lui en s'intéressant à sa vie professionnel. C'était très important pour lui. Avant son mariage il était très proche de son père qu'il lui avait tout appris. Il ne pourrait jamais retrouver leur complicité mais cela lui réchauffé le cœur de ne pas avoir définitivement coupé les ponds avec son père. Il adressa un sourire chaleureux à sa mère qui avait certainement dû tirer les ficelles en coulisse.

XXX

Tom

XXX

Aujourd'hui encore il n'avait pas dormis, il faisait des insomnies assez fréquemment. Les médecins n'en n'expliquaient pas la cause, mais il se doutait que la période de son enfance avait un rôle à jouer dans ses troubles du sommeil. Qu'à cela ne tienne il n'allait pas se morfondre pour si peu. En effet, l'entreprise Jedusor Corp ne pouvait se passer de lui. Beaucoup de travail l'attendait : le contrat avec leur nouveau client, Lucius Malfoy, le problème de trésorerie récemment découvert par son employé Rogue, et enfin le café du stagiaire qu'il trouvait absolument infecte.

« Bonjour Martha »

Jedusor venait d'arriver dans son bureau, suivit de près par sa secrétaire qui commença à lui débiter le programme chargé de la journée.

« Très bien vous pouvez disposer. » Martha fit volte face mais son employeur l'interpella une dernière fois :

« Martha »

« Oui monsieur »

« Comment se prénomme le nouveau stagiaire ? »

« Vous voulez parler de . »

« Oui, viré le. »

« Bien monsieur. » finit-elle sans cérémonie.

« Une bonne chose de faite » dit Tom en se rasseyant, à son bureau. Il était un homme impartial mais il ne voulait pas d'incompétent auprès de lui.

Le rendez-vous de 8 heure allait bientôt arriver mais d'abord il devait s'occuper des problèmes internes de son entreprise, c'est pourquoi on toqua à sa porte :

« Entré »

« Bonjour Monsieur » dit la voix neutre de Rogue.

« Bonjour Rogue, alors parlé moi de cet incident. »

« Récemment nous connaissons des problèmes de trésorerie qui sont lié à la gestion des stocks. »

« Comment cela est-il possible ? » répondit-il surprit.

« Il semble que la mauvaise gestion soit attribué à la responsable du service Mme Ombrage, étant donné qu'elle n'a pas su anticiper la hausse annuel. » expliqua Rogue d'un ton extrêmement méprisant, montrant ainsi toute son antipathie pour la femme.

« Mais ne suis-je donc entouré que d'incompétent ! » s'exaspéra Tom. « Faite le nécessaire, que cela ne se reproduise plus. » finit-il par dire.

« Entendu. » répondis Rogue d'un air satisfait. Il attendait depuis des mois la moindre erreur de cette énergumène rose bonbon.

Certains pourront dire que Tom était un tyran, viré deux personnes dans la même journée pouvait paraître excessif, mais il savait aujourd'hui qu'il n'aurait pas réussit s'il ne s'était pas entouré de véritable professionnel, comme Martha ou Rogue. Le bon personnel se faisait rare de nos jours, recruté des personnes de confiance ; c'est cela qui fait la véritable valeur d'une entreprise.

Parution 10.03.19

Voila une mise en situation, le prochain chapitre permettra d'entrechoquer le train train de nos perso !


	3. Chapitre 2

Réponse reviews :

Pour Amlou a qui je n'est pu répondre par message : je n'ai pas de rythme particulier de publication cela vient selon mon envie et mon temps libre. Concernant cette fic en particulier j'ai un chapitre d'avance tout au plus et je sais déjà ou va aboutir l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Pour babounette, oui en effet c'est un Jedusor/Harry !

Merci à ShannaRya, babounette, DidiineOokami, Emi, Missambre, lustenvy18, une brunette, Bloodynirvana, LauraCaym, Mamy 83, L'Ange Dechut, Caliste, Pouika et Amlou pour vos review, votre soutient et votre encouragement !

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 2 : Lapin et rendez-vous improvisé.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Harry attendait devant l'immeuble du travail de son mari : c'était leur anniversaire de mariage, 3 ans déjà. Ils avaient connu des hauts et des bas comme tous les couples, mais il était heureux d'avoir rencontré Drago, il l'aimait depuis le premier jour.

Il pleuvait. Il attendait depuis déjà une heure, mais Drago n'était toujours pas descendu. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu ce matin, avant de partir au travail. « Chéri évite de rentré tard ce soir. Je viendrais te chercher. » Mais il lui avait répondu brièvement et c'était pressé de se rendre à son boulot de malheur ! Pourquoi oubliait-il toujours les événements importants ? Son mari était incorrigible, qu'il oublie l'anniversaire de ses amis était compréhensible mais leur anniversaire de mariage tout de même. Parfois Harry se sentait insignifiant par rapport à son mari, qui lui accordait si peu d'attention.

Il en avait les larmes au yeux, tous ses efforts inutiles. Il s'était bien habillait, il avait prit sa journée pour organiser leur soirée : il avait transformait leur chambre en suite nuptial digne d'un roman à l'eau de rose et puis comble du comble il lui avait acheté des fleurs. Il pouvait maintenant rentré chez lui, et boire la bouteille de bourbon que Drago avait reçu à Noël dernier.

Lorsqu'il entreprit de se lever pour rentrer chez lui, il percuta un individu qui paraissait pressé.

« Désolé … » commença l'individu, mais il se stoppa en voyant le visage bouffi d'Harry. « Tout va bien Monsieur ? » s'enquit alors l'inconnu.

« Parfaitement oui, désolé c'est ma faute. » se reprit Harry, il devait donner un spectacle absolument épouvantable avec sa mine défaite et son bouquet de fleur.

« Vous savez peu importe l'heureuse élue, elle aura beaucoup de chance d'avoir un homme aussi têtu, vous êtes trempé. » sourit-il.

« IL ne mesure pas sa chance, je dois dire. » se renfrogna-t-il. Et il rougit de sa bêtise : « Oh mon dieu, désolé de vous embêter avec mes histoires, c'est juste que … que eh bien … . »

« Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

« Cette journée aurait du être un rendez-vous parfait. » répondit Harry la mine dépité.

Après un instant :

« Je pourrais rattraper votre rendez-vous ? » osa l'étrange individu.

« Comment ça ? » se redressa soudainement Harry et en fronçant les sourcils.

« En tout bien toute honneur, je ne suis pas contre un rendez-vous, cela me ferai du bien. »

« Oh je … je ne vais pas vous faire perdre votre temps, vous aviez l'air si pressé. » répondit-il gêné.

« Détrompez-vous je suis libre comme l'air, je m'échappais seulement de ce capharnaüm à homme. »

« Oui, à ce qu'on ma dit, le travail y ait rude. » dit Harry, en pensant aux incalculables nombres d'heurs supplémentaires de Drago.

« C'est pourquoi nous sommes les meilleurs. » répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier, qui toucha Harry bien qu'il n'en montrait rien.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir importunez ainsi. »

« Ne soyez pas anxieux, voyez cela comme un entraînement pour votre prochain rendez-vous. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » dit-Harry encore retissant.

« Très bien ou allons-nous ? » s'enquit le mystérieux brun en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

« Euh à la fête foraine. » répondit Harry perplexe.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, l'homme en face de lui émit un petit rire, très discret ne s'attendant pas à cette destination.

« Pourquoi riez-vous ? » Se vexa presque Harry.

« Je ne m'y attendais pas, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé. » Confessa l'inconnue.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Harry. »

« Et moi, Tom. »

Ils se sourirent d'un air entendus, et partir tous deux à la fête foraine.

XXX

« Par quoi commençons-nous ? » Se demanda Harry.

« Que préférez-vous ? » Répondit Tom en admirant la grande roue.

« Pourquoi pas ça ? » Proposa Harry en pointant un manage à sensation particulièrement rocambolesque.

Tom aperçu dans ces yeux émeraudes un soupçon de folie, et il aurait dû se méfier. Mais cette excitation chez le plus jeune, se diffusa au PDG, qui bien malgré lui trouvais le petit brun charmant.

Et cette fulgurante expérience, que dire cette torture humaine, Tom regagna la terre ferme.

« Ah c'était fantastique, on en fait un autre ! » s'exclama Harry qui avait désormais l'allure d'un épouvantail.

Jedusor qui vit le cataclysme arrivé, dés enclencha la bombe.

« Je ne crois pas, c'est mon tour de choisir ! » s'exclama Tom sur un ton autoritaire.

Harry fit la moue, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la prochaine attraction : la grande roue.

« Ouah c'est une bonne idée, mais autant en profiter pour prendre des confiseries, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jedusor hocha de la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers Honeydukes.

XXX

Il avait un rendez-vous avec un parfait inconnu. Il ne faisait rien de mal, mais dans son fort intérieur il savait que se n'était pas très éthique. Jamais il ne permettrai à Drago de faire cela ! Mais qu'importe c'était bien grâce à ce maudit blondinet qu'il en était arrivé là.

« J'adore les enfants, si je pouvais j'adopterai tout l'orphelinat Wool. » dit-Harry pour commencer la conversation dans la grande roue.

« Quelle est c'est endroit ou se cache ta progéniture ? » se risqua Tom.

« Mais où je travail, voyons. »

« Pour être honnête je sais pas si je serais douer avec des enfants. Je n'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion dans côtoyer. »

« Oh vraiment … » Harry s'en trouva attristé. « Pour ma part je trouve que l'amour qu'on porte aux autres nous rend meilleur, et ceux d'autant plus avec les enfants. C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi ce métier, pour donner aux autres vous comprenez ? »

Tom acquise silencieusement, méditant ces paroles. Il venait de trouver une pépite, ou mieux un ange. Comment tant de dévotion pouvait être concentré en un seul être. Peut-être Tom avait-il enfin trouvé la personne qui saurait le comblé au-delà des mots, au-delà de son traumatisme.

XXX

Le moment parfait pour un baisé parfait. Tom ne donna pas à Harry le temps de réfléchir, il lui saisit les joues et posa ses lèvres empressées. Un subtile mélange de barbe à papa et de pêches lui fit tourner la tête, se pressant davantage.

Et Harry n'était pas en reste, il se laissa emporter par cet homme, ce baisé si passionné pourrait faire rougir les plus avertis. Il avait chaud et froid à la fois, ses mains tremblaient, de bonheur ou de peur il ne serai le dire ? Il en oublia tout le reste, sauf Drago, son mari, son amant, l'amour de sa vie. Avec un brusque sursaut de conscience, Harry se détacha du brun hébété. Comment avait-il osé ?

« Cette journée était parfaite, imbécile ! » s'outra Harry.

« Pourquoi dite-vous cela ? » souria Tom, comme un bienheureux.

« Mais vous venez de tout gâcher, nous aurions pu être ami, bougre d'âne. » finit par râler Harry.

« A quand notre prochain rendez-vous ? » s'enquit le brun empressé.

« Jamais, je suis un homme marié. » répondit Harry en claquant la porte de chez lui.

Tom resta les bras ballant, comment décrire son état de choque, … impossible. Il ne portait pourtant pas d'alliance. Il rencontrais enfin quelqu'un de merveilleux, pouvant combler le vide dans sa vie. Bon Dieu, il a fallut qu'il s'amourache d'un homme marié.

Et puis tant pis, l'amour n'a pas d'âge, ni de sexe, ni de religion et ni de code. Harry l'aimait c'est certain, et il pouvait le rendre heureux.

Il aurait voulu courir après Harry pour lui dire ses sentiments, mais lorsqu'il entra dans la cour il remarqua la boîte aux lettres. Et à côté du nom de l'être aimé se trouvait un autre nom : celui de Drago Malfoy.

Date de parution : 15.03.19


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 3 : La Réception.

XXX

Le jour suivant c'est un Tom Jedusor qui entra telle une furie dans sa compagnie.

« Martha j'ai besoin de vous toute suite, dans mon bureau. »

Martha était la secrétaire de Monsieur Jedusor depuis 20 ans, la plus ancienne employée de la compagnie, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire tiquer Drago. Elle n'avait jamais vue son patron dans un tel état, c'est pourquoi elle s'empressa au bureau de ce dernier. Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand elle compris quelle idée derrière la tête avait Tom.

XXX

Plusieurs employés très estimés avaient reçu une étrange invitation pour fêter l'anniversaire de leur patron. Étrange car c'était bien la première fois que Tom Elvis Jedusor organisé une fête, pour quelques raisons que se soit. Drago était d'autant plus intrigué qu'il n'était jamais arrivé à trouver la date d'anniversaire de son patron. Une si belle occasion pour passer du temps avec Jedusor sans être au boulot.

Malheureusement il devait emmener Harry. Tous les cartons d'invitation contenait deux laissez-passer pour les employés ainsi que leurs conjoints « Mais comment peuvent-ils avoir autant accès à notre vie privée ?! » s'agaçât Drago en remarquant que sur les cartons d'invitation étaient bien spécifiés les deux messieurs Malfoy-Potter. Il allait devoir avoir une conversation avec son mari :

« Je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire honte devant mon patron » Drago s'y était peut-être mal pris mais bon, le message était passé.

« Et depuis quand je te fais honte Dray ? »

« Depuis que tu as décidé de te mettre au tricot. » répondit comme une évidence le blondinet.

« Mais tu sais très bien que c'est pour aider Luna pour l'association. »

« Justement, elle te fait faire tout et n'importe quoi. »

« Tu exagères, mais dis-moi tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard ? »

« Et puis quoi encore ! Je te dis juste que son côté extravagant détient sur toi. »

XXX

La réception était somptueuse, de celle où on met les petits plats dans les grands et où le champagne coule en abondance. Harry se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise, il affichait un petit sourire de circonstance, mais à l'intérieure il frissonné comme un petit chaton abandonné. Il portait un costume noir en contraste avec Drago vêtu uniquement de blanc, son masque caché une bonne partie de son visage, m'étant en avant ses yeux. Il devient littéralement livide lorsqu'il aperçut Tom, l'homme qui l'avait fougueusement embrassé devant chez lui. Il était très élégant dans son costume sombre et même avec un masque il le reconnu. Ni une ni deux il tourna les talons et s'enfuit le rouge au joue. Bien sur Tom remarqua son petit manège et ne tarda pas à suivre le brun, souriant comme s'il venait de débusquer sa proie. Il le trouva sur le balcon, lieux extrêmement romantique pour quelqu'un qui voulait fuir son prétendant.

« Je pensais vous retrouver ici, Harry. » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

« Mais vous êtes malade, je vous est dit que j'étais marié. » Chuchote Harry furieusement en réponse.

« Vous l'avez omis hier, jusqu'à notre premier baisé. » répond-t-il amusé.

« Ne joué pas à ce jeu là avec moi, ça ne compte pas, il ne sait rien passé entre nous. » paniqua le pauvre Harry.

« C'est plus qu'un jeu, mais je peux vous assurez que je serai le vainqueur. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » s'enquit Drago, curieux, interrompant la conversation de son cher époux et de son patron.

« Euh » répondit éloquemment Harry.

« De votre rencontre, après tout vous ne m'avez jamais parlé de votre mari Drago. »

« Oh eh bien je ne pense pas que ça vous intéresserez Monsieur. » répond-t-il gêné.

« Oh vraiment, vous avez tord c'est assez divertissent. »

Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce à quoi faisait référence son patron Drago reprit :« Nous nous connaissons depuis toujours. »

« Oh il n'y a pas eu de rencontre fracassante, de premier rendez-vous raté. Je suis déçu. » répliqua Tom.

« Pourrai-je savoir comment vous vous êtes rencontrez Monsieur … ? » demanda très peu subtilement Harry.

« Voyons Harry, c'est mon patron. Tom Elvis Jedusor. » l'interrompit Drago, exaspéré de la maladresse incontestable de son mari.

« Ah ah bon, je ne savais pas. » répondit le dit Harry extrêmement gêné. « Veuillez m'excuser je dois m'absenter. » finit-il précipitamment, s'enfuyant comme s'il avait le diable au trousse.

« Pardonnez le il est nerveux, les mondanités ne sont pas son fort. » commença Drago.

XXX

Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, il était tombé dans les bras du premier venu. Pire cela allait porter préjudice à Drago. Tout cela pour qu'un riche pompeux puisse assouvir son petit fantasme d'adultère sans assumer les conséquences, puisque bien évidement Tom savait dès le début qu'il était marié à son employé, quel sale type ! Il ne se laisserai pas faire, lui avait été sincère et l'une des choses qu'il supportait le moins était l'hypocrisie.

« Vous m'avez menti jamais vous ne m'avez dit que vous étiez le patron de Drago. » revient à la charge Harry la mine sévère.

« Je ne connais pas tout les noms des compagnons de mes employer. Mais je suis heureux que cela m'ait permis de vous retrouver. »

Il avait l'air sincère mais cela n'enlevai pas à l'irréalisme de la situation, qu'elle chance avait-il de se rencontrer. Nom de Dieu, ça lui apprendra à être aussi naïf.

« Si vous-voulez bien m'excuser mon cher, je dois me quérir de quelques invités et je suis de nouveau à vous. »

« C'est cela, faite mon cher. » répondit ironiquement Harry.

XXX

« Harry, Harry … » répéta Tom auprès de son petit brun préféré.

« Arrêtez de dire mon prénom sans cesse. » commença à s'énerver sérieusement le dit petit brun.

« Pourtant tu m'as autorisé à l'utiliser, Harry. »

« Oh ça suffit j'en est plus qu'assez ! » dit Harry en lançant sa coupe de champagne au visage de Tom.

Il était furieux, et même si tout le monde le regardait comme un animal de foire, il ne regrettait pas son geste. La seul chose qui le blessa fut le regard mi-furieux mi-honteux de Drago.

Lorsqu'Harry fut parti, Tom resta impassible et impénétrable. Il s'essuya le visage et déclara : « Ce n'est rien voyons, reprenez les festivités. »

Il se dirigea vers Drago en gardant son faux sourire plaqué aux lèvres : « J'aurais à vous parlez, Monsieur Malfoy. » ce qui glaça le sang de son employé. Puis il repartit.

Rentré chez lui, Drago était une boule de nerf qui ne demandait qu'à exploser :

« Tu as jeté du champagne sur mon patron, tu te rends compte des conséquences ! » hurle-t-il en apercevant Harry dans le salon.

« Ton patron n'est qu'un égocentrique pourri gâté, si tu veux mon avis. » répondit-il sans lever les yeux.

« J'en ai assez de tes enfantillages Harry, imagine qu'on me vire. Bon Dieu, mais dans quelle panade tu m'as mis. »

« Il ne te vira pas, tu es son meilleur élément. De toute façon tu ne penses qu'à ton boulot. » finit-il tout bas.

« Tu n'en sais rien, comment va-ton vivre d'après toi … » commence-t-il.

« Tu pourrais retrouver du boulot, et puis je travail aussi je te rappel on n'est pas sans un sous. »

« Tu ne comprends pas ce boulot, c'est une partie de moi. »

« C'est bien ça le problème, rien d'autre n'a d'importance à tes yeux. » le défia Harry.

« C'est bon tu as gagné, je demande le divorce. » dit Drago d'une voix polaire.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça. » répondit-il en se retournant cette fois-ci.

« Oh si, je pars et toi tu restes ici espèce d'ingrat. »

Date de parution : 08.04.19.


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 4 : Désillusion

Il y a quatre ans, lorsque Drago était encore à l'université, il avait rencontré quelqu'un. Mais ce quelqu'un n'était pas une charmante jeune fille. Cela lui était arrivé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Un ami de longue date, qu'il n'avait jamais vue autrement : Théodore Nott. Au début se fût juste des petits gestes anodins pour les autres, mais qui signifiait un peu plus l'un pour l'autre. Puis un soir où il travaillait leur examen, il l'avait embrassé, chastement. Ça avait recommencé, plusieurs fois jusqu'au soir fatidique.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? »

« Tes parents sont à leur réception, tu es nerveux ? » sourit Théo.

« Pas du tout. » répondit un peu trop rapidement Drago.

« Alors détends-toi, on arrête quand tu veux. » dit-il franchement.

« Ne sois pas trop sentimental, Nott. »

Ce dernier rigola tandis que l'héritier Malfoy affichait un franc sourire. Ils continuèrent leur préliminaire, tellement absorbé par leur passion qu'ils n'entendirent pas les parents rentrer. Ce genre de scène peut-être plutôt gênante, voir drôle, le genre de souvenir que l'on conserve et que l'on chéri de nos enfants qui grandissent mais pas pour la famille Malfoy, notamment lorsque l'enfant unique, seul héritier avait omis de dire qu'il était gay. Lucius Malfoy n'était pas du genre à se mettre en colère, mais ce soir-là, il dépassa les bornes en mettant l'intrus à la porte et en administrant à son fils sa première gifle.

XXX

« Drago, mon cher. J'apprécie ta venu mais deux fois durant la même semaine, cela est incongru. » dit-elle surprise.

« Je reviens au manoir chère mère, je reprends mes appartements pour une période indéterminé. »

« Comment cela ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Harry et moi allons divorcer, et le plus tôt sera le mieux ! »

« Par l'enfer, que diable me racontes-tu ? »

« Je sais que vous attendiez beaucoup de ce mariage vous et père, mais cela n'a jamais et ne marchera jamais ! »

« Voyons Drago, Harry est un très bon partie, ton père s'en ait assuré. Nous ne voulons que ton bonheur, c'est pourquoi tu ne dois pas être avec n'importe qui. »

« C'est bien cela le problème, lorsque père à appris que j'étais gay, il n'a pas cherché à comprendre il a tout fait pour me marier avec le premier venu ! Harry et moi ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble maman. » il savait qu'il avait touché une corde sensible en l'appelant ainsi, la dernière fois remontait alors qu'il n'était âgé que de 5 ans.

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens, on m'a marié très jeune également. Ton père est de la veille école, et la manière dont il a appris ton homosexualité fut assez rude pour lui, mais sache qu'il ne veut que ton bonheur. »

« Il aurait mieux fait d'y penser avant de me marier. » finit-il lasse.

Narcissa regarda son fils comme seul une mère peut le faire, et l'enlaça dans ces bras. « Va te coucher, j'irai parler à ton père. » Elle s'écarta puis l'embrassa sur le front.

XXX

« Ne virez pas Drago. »

Harry avait mit sa fierté de côté pour aller voir l'homme qui l'avait mis dans l'embarras. La pièce était lumineuse et le bureau en bois massif assez rassurant : il mettait de la distance entre lui et Tom.

« Qui vous dit que j'allais viré M. Malfoy. »

Après un instant de blanc, Harry crut qu'il aurait pu s'en sortir comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour son mari, ou futur ex-mari.

« Oh très bien … alors je vous remercie … » salua Harry en commençant à se lever pour s'échapper le plus vite possible.

« Mais je ne vous ait pas dit que je gardais Monsieur Malfoy non plus, après tout son mari m'a fait un terrible outrage devant beaucoup de gens qui me sont très importante pour mes affaires. » nargua Tom en contournant le bureau.

« Vous et moi savons très bien que vous l'avez cherché. » pestiféra le jeune homme.

« Et je vous ai trouvé. » sourît malicieusement le PDG.

Harry soupira, puis répondit lasse : « Disparaissez de ma vie. »

« Mais voyons cela est impossible. »

« Ah bon et pour qu'elle raison obscure ? » s'énerva-t-il.

« Je suis le patron de votre mari. » répondit Tom comme une évidence.

« C'est du chantage, de l'abus de pouvoir, de la corruption... » s'emporta Harry, mais il fut interrompu lorsqu'il entendit la voix suave de Tom : « Vous êtes sexy même indigné. » susurra ce dernier.

En effet, Jedusor avait eu le temps de contourner son bureau durant la litanie d'indignation du plus jeune. A seulement quelque centimètre, il caressa la joue d'Harry, tendrement, comme une plume. Harry était bouche-bée de tant d'audace mais aussi confus, il se perdit un instant dans ces beaux yeux grenat sombre. Et sans un mot il quitta le bureau, laissant derrière lui un homme solitaire. Tom laissa une unique larme couler de sa joue, son âme sœur était très farouche, et il avait peur comme tout être humain de n'avoir pas le droit au bonheur.

XXX

C'est plus confus que jamais qu'Harry parti. Mais non pas pour rentrer chez lui où trop de souvenirs de son amour perdu demeurent, mais pour se rendre à la demeure familiale des Black. Il faisait tard. Il ouvrit le manoir à l'aide de la clef caché sous le paillasson « Mauvaise idée Sirius ! » pensa-il. Arrivé dans le hall d'entrée, il ne rencontra pas âmes qui vivent, c'est pourquoi il alla s'asseoir derrière le bar pour éponger sa soif, et son désespoir.

Il fût réveil par des cris assourdissants, à réveiller les morts :

« Oh saperlipopette, Harry c'est bien toi ! Tout va bien !? Réveil toi ! Allez ! » paniqua Sirius en secouant Harry comme un prunier.

« Voyons Sirius, laisse-le respirer. Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. » tempéra Remus.

« Mais c'est mon petit bébé panda, comment veux-tu que je me calme, il a dormi tous seul sur le sol ! Non d'un lézard à trois têtes j'aurai dû être là ! »

« Tu exagères toujours quand il s'agit d'Harry, va l'installer sur le canapé. Je vais lui chercher un médicament. »

Sirius s'exécuta. Harry était maintenant réveillé, bien que faible. Comment son adorable filleul avait pu se retrouver saoule chez lui, est-il dépressif ? C'était-il disputé avec Drago ? Qui avait osé faire du mal à son petit bébé panda !? Il allait lui crever les yeux, puis l'éviscérer, ainsi que lui arracher les membres jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

« Sirius, je vais bien. » dit Harry en interrompant le fil des pensées de son parrain devenant de plus en plus macabre.

« Mon bébé patachon, tu es vivant, cela fait longtemps que tu ne nous avais pas rendu visite. » le réprimanda Sirius.

« Oui désolé que se soit en de telle circonstance. » déprima le brun.

« Tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler nous seront toujours là, n'est-pas ? »

« Toujours. » reprit Remus pour appuyer les dire de Sirius.

« C'est compliqué. » grimaça Harry.

XXX

Drago essaya de reprendre sa vie normalement, c'est pourquoi il alla naturellement à son travail en appréhendant de voir son patron. Pour une raison qu'il lui était inconnu ce dernier ne fût pas disponible de toute la matinée. Il rumina à cause de cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête. Lorsque le moment tant fatidique arriva, il retrouva Jedusor dans son bureau :

« Monsieur bonjour. »

« Allons droit au but, Malfoy. » dit-il sans préambule, alors que le blond se raidit imperceptiblement.

« Je suis navré que nous ayons fait un scandale à votre réception … »

« En aucun cas je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, à vrai dire je voulais savoir comment vous alliez, vous et Harry ? »

« Eh bien, personnellement je vais bien quant à Harry … cela n'est désormais plus de mon ressort. »

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna le PDG.

« Nous divorçons. » dit Drago d'une voix polaire.

« Oh » Tom n'en revenait pas, mais qui avez bien pu demandé le divorce ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir plus que son employé écourta l'entretien.

« Veuillez m'excuser je n'ai pas fini certain de mes dossiers. » il n'attendit même pas l'autorisation et partit sans demander son reste.

Drago était en irrité, son divorce n'était pas si choquant. Enfin au moins son patron était au courant, bien qu'il sache que Jedusor n'était pas un homme facile, il allait tenter sa chance. Même s'il cela pouvait paraître précipité, il avait déjà passé nombre d'année à obéir au directive d'autrui, il n'avait même pas été libre d'aimer. Aujourd'hui rien ne l'arrêtera.

Date de parution : 26.05.19.


End file.
